The present invention relates to a fishing reel attachment particularly adapted for use by an individual having the full use of only one hand.
Certain persons, such as those who have had a stroke affecting one side of the body are not able to effectively use both of their hands even though one of their hands is fully effective. Fishing is a desirable occupation for a stroke victim because it boosts morale and self-esteem. There is a need for fishing apparatus that permits the fisherman to do all of the fishing with one hand to the extent that the fisherman wants to do so but permits the use of both hands to the extent the fisherman wants to do so or is able to do so. Various devices incorporating an electric motor for assisting in operating a fishing reel are disclosed in the prior art. The Stealy U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,819 and the Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,515 disclose devices that permits one hand operation. Other U.S. patents of interest are Balaguer U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,829 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,830, Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,657 and Rasmussen U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,777. None of these prior art patents discloses a device that permits selective use of the electric motor or of a hand crank as determined by the desire and ability of the user. Nor do any of the disclosed devices provide for the unique adaptation of commercially available rods and reels which may enhance the user's comfort level by operating a fishing rod and reel with which he is familiar. Familiarity and comfort of use of a specific make or model may also enhance the successful rate of therapy.